


痛

by NancyAkari



Series: 黑法短篇集 [8]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyAkari/pseuds/NancyAkari
Summary: 假設法伊有舊疾的前提下
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite & Kurogane, 黑法 - Relationship, 黑鋼/法伊
Series: 黑法短篇集 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653097
Kudos: 3





	痛

**Author's Note:**

> 假設法伊有舊疾的前提下

夜色低垂，今夜的月亮少了雲層的覆蓋，微弱的光線灑入房間，透過薄透的窗簾印上了淡淡的月光。

接連的下雨後是徹骨的寒冷，現在正是這個次元最寒冷的月份，房屋內總是帶著潮氣，常常要花許多時間去除床具上的濕氣，但有了魔法師也不盡然。

而棉被中的金髮男子卻沒有安穩地睡著。

好疼、好難受—

他以彆扭的姿勢，徒勞地搓揉著小腿，從骨與肉連接處透出的疼痛，並不是如同雷擊般地劇烈，但也足以使他難以入眠。

間歇性地迎來爆炸性疼痛又逐漸退回還可以忍受的慢性疼痛，今夜注定無法成眠。

這是很久以前的事，在一次混亂的打鬥中，一隻箭射入他的小腿，即時包紮後藉由麻藥的效果，拖著身體終於擊退了外敵，自此之後落下了病根。

大部分時間並沒有造成他的困擾，也沒幾個人發現這個問題，康復後也並沒有造成身手衰退的問題，自己也就忽略了這件事，

直到某次在床上被不斷傳上來的疼痛喚醒，下意識地按壓痛源，令人倒吸一口氣的疼痛轟炸他的神經，整個人捲曲成一團，差點叫了出來，直到清晨時他才筋疲力盡地睡了下去。

又隔了很長時間再次發作後，他才想起了這件往事，幾次經驗告訴他，只有在長期溫暖後的第一場嚴寒的幾天，他才會感受到這足以令他發瘋的痛，熬過了後便如同往常般向是不存在一樣。

他無法使用治療的魔法，他試著找其他人協助卻效果有限，阻斷疼痛卻無法維持，簡易的熱敷或按摩也僅能維持片刻，最後他只能選擇放棄，想辦法讓自己熬過這該死的舊疾發作。  
下雨過後的天氣是最冷的，而水氣更是雪上加霜，感受不到熱量下，無法抵擋的疼痛硬生生把他從睡夢中挖醒。

有時候疼痛的折磨，甚至會讓他無法克制地散發出焦躁的想法，變得十分不耐煩。

「痛、痛痛痛—」小聲地呻吟讓他多少能緩解痛感，但他現在更希望能安穩地入睡，他試過直接給自己來一招昏迷咒或沉睡咒，但顯然把債累積起來只是苦了自己。

認命地承受，至少兩三天後就恢復了。

孤單的時候，所有五感放大，很想唾棄自己的脆弱也無濟於事。

這次的疼痛也是如此，直到太陽在地平線下透出光線，說不上來是終結結束還是耗盡體力，放鬆全身，眼前一黑倒在床上失去意識。

沒幾小時後，便被自己的生理時鐘挖起來，從鏡子中便可以知道自己的臉色有多麼的難看，蒼白的臉色，眼底下的黑青，但他也沒心思去做太多的偽裝，勉強整理好自己的亂髮，擦拭發黏的肌膚，強行振作了起來。

每一次踩下步伐，下意識地放輕了腳步，但壓迫傳上來的痛仍讓他皺了一下眉頭，整個姿勢有點可笑地傾斜，無法避免地所有動作都慢了下來。

「好不想出門，嘶—幸好今天只要坐在椅子上整理文件，」

「哈哈，如果被黑P知道我也會喜歡上整理文件，大概會用不相信吧—痛痛痛—」

穿上柔軟襯底的鞋子，多少舒緩了疼痛的感覺，盡量維持平穩地步伐走出房門，像是甚麼是都沒發生一樣，和眾人打了招呼。

一整天下來，除了無法忽略的痛感(即使吃了藥也無法遮蓋突發性的疼痛)，大致還算順利，沒有人發現他的異狀，

除了黑鋼。

他很確信黑炭已經盯著他一整天了，相信那些刻意改變的行為都已經印入他的眼裡。

盥洗時，他花了比平常更長的時間泡澡，按壓著緊繃的小腿肌，這是他發作以來最舒服的一刻，藉由水的浮力，沒有更多餘的刺激，被溫暖的水包圍，一整天緊繃的身心得到了救贖。

「哈啊~~得救了。」

一有機會就壓低身子搓揉腿部肌肉，或著蹺到其他椅子上減輕負擔。

想到那冰冷的被窩，卻還是不免產生了絕望的想法，思考起在床邊燒柴的可能性有多高了。

拖著沒有功能的一隻腿，終於回到了房間，一打開房門，不意外地看見已經洗好澡的黑嚕坐在床上。

「今天你的左腳，到底怎麼了？」

「哈哈，黑大人，你別問這麼明顯的問題嘛…」

「看在你算誠實的份上我也不問原因了，看來是舊傷吧，最近沒有甚麼戰鬥，甚至也沒看到你白癡地拐到自己的腳。」

「阿拉，大部分都被黑大人猜到了呢。」

「沒有去做過治療嗎？」

不禁久站，繞過黑鋼鑽進棉被中，手還是不時地按壓著，而黑鋼也沒對法伊無理的行為而表達什麼。

黑鋼比起總是站在後線的自己受過更多身體創傷，他自然知道身體疼痛的感覺，但法伊似乎沒看過他因為這些傷痛而影響過，通常過沒多久後他就能生龍活虎地重操訓練了。

『難道他的身體素質差異的關係？』忍不住想著

「如果黑鋼沒其他事的話，我要準備睡…..挖阿？！」  
黑鋼掀開棉被，靠了進去，順帶把他的不適的那隻腳放到他的右腳上，而乾燥溫暖的大手輕輕地按壓著原本按的位置。

在一陣刺痛後，原先疼痛的地方似乎沒那麼痛了，原先為了按壓而縮起來的身子放鬆後也沒那麼腰酸背痛，還多了個熱源可以依靠。

「……以前在日本國，因為知世的關係都會被強迫養傷，也學了不少這類的東西，所以我多少知道該怎麼弄。」

「嘿？想不到黑大人也有如此細膩的一面，好感動，怎麼辦？我更愛黑大人了！」

沒有理會自己的調戲，黑鋼只是適時調整力道推拿，讓僵硬的肌肉獲得舒展。

被麻痺一天的神經放鬆下來，開始讓他昏昏欲睡，眼前的一片模糊，暖呼呼、輕飄飄的感覺難以招架，

「這種事，早點說啊，笨蛋。」

明明黑大人才是笨蛋，為我做這麼多事……呼—呼—呼

從此之後，他獲得了自己專屬的免費按摩師。


End file.
